criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
School Days
School Days is the 14th case in St Ronde and the 14th case overall. It takes place in the Washridge district of St Ronde. It is the second case in the district Plot Chief Richardson approached the player and Franklin Reed telling them that there were reports that there was a body in the Washridge school gym. As such, Franklin and the player went there They identified the victim as Donald Galladi. Upon discovery of his son 's exsistance the team added Dominic Galladi to the suspect list. They also found Brandon howard hiding in the male locker room they added him to the suspect list. They then added the student council Vice President, Sarah Inman, to the suspect list. Mid-investigation GIA agent, Branson DuBray came by to dispose of the victim's body which made him a suspect . Finally Saundra Sanders became a suspect when the team found out she was the last person to see him alive The killer was revealed to be Dominic Galladi. Upon being proven to be the killer Dominic admitted he killed Donald. And his reason for doing so was because Donald was going to ruin his career. Dominic wanted to pursue a political career, and he learned that the opposing party would use family members as proof that he would be corrupt. Domi if didn't want this to happen, as such he needed Donald to disappear. He then stalked his father and strangled him with a jump rope he then whipped the dead body 787 rumes to make sure he was head and then removed his eye as a lucky charm. Dominic was sentenced to 45 years in prison. After the trial Zoe Dawson approached the team. Saying that her friend's niece was lost in the school. And begged them to find her the team immediately complied and searched through the school and found the niece, Jasmine Pepperoni, being arrested by Branson DuBray for treason. The team stopped him by saying that Jasmine was just a little girl. To which Branson responded with ' You know what they say, the ends justifies the means.' Zoe and Jasmine's aunt, Susan Yerkes, thanked the player for finding Jasmine. The team also looked around for leads on what Brandon Howard was doing, and they found a photo of him interacting with the leader of the school gang, Ashton Redfield, upon questioning Brandon said that he didn't know Ashton was a gang leader, and that he should leave him alone. The team didn't give up yet however, and this was rewarded with a letter from Brandon to Ashton which read 'thank you for helping me with that favor, Ashton. Now you you mind meetong me in Mr. Wright's classroom on Tuesday? I have to talk to you about it -B.Howard' The team resolved to find out what the two were planning and agreed to Randy Wright's classroom on Tuesday. Summary Victim: Donald Galladi Weapon: Jump Rope 'Killer: Dominic Galladi ' Suspects Dominic Galladi The suspect is physically fit The suspect eats yogurt The suspect has a lucky charm Suspect's appearance The suspect wears red Sarah Inman The suspect is physically fit The suspect eats Yogurt The suspect has a lucky charm Brandon Howard The suspect is physically fit The suspect eats yogurt The suspect has a lucky charm Branson DuBray The suspect is physically fit The suspect eats yogurt The suspect has a lucky charm Suspect's appearance The suspect wears red Saundra Sanders Suspect's appearance The suspect wears red =Quasi-suspects Killer's profile The killer is physically fit The killer eats Yogurt The killer has a lucky Charm The killer is 17 The killer wears red Trivia This case is one of three cases in which the killer and victim are related, in this case the victim was the killer's father This is one of two cases where this happens the others being Train Wreck and Off To Ride The Bus This case's name is derived from a anime by the same name Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde